marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Halfworld (Earth-1337)
Halfworld is a place on Earth 1337 that is split into two factions. Uplifts who are anthropomorphic and Droids, legend has it that Rocket raccoon was from this world along with his Lover and legendary healer Lady Lylla. Halfworld is ruled by a Monarchy, although both sides of the planet have their own Monarchs. History of Halfworld No one knows how old the planet really is, despite Halfworld being technologically advanced in the future. At first, another faction existed on Halfworld known as "The Loonies". A group of mentally unstable Humans that were left there to die, however, they were taken care of by the native inhabitants of the world called Uplifts. During this time the droid faction mingled together well with uplifts. It wasn't until a few generations later that a cure was found for the Loonies and they went back to Earth, now Halfworld was split between Droids and uplifts who argued over who should rule the entire planet. Soon after, war erupted between the two sides who engaged in a bloody battle for the planet. The War raged on for centuries with countless lives being lost and thousands of instances of stalemates leading to temporary peace that lasted for only mere months before conflict would spill out into open warfare again. In Legends, it was around the time of the 210th stalemate that the legendary Rocket raccoon was born. It was said that he was the youngest and bravest Soldier in the Military and would mount daring assaults on enemy fortifications with his brother Ranger and the Legendary field Medic Lylla. Together, the three would eventually win a massive conflict that would secure the entire western hemisphere of the planet by reversing the signal on the droid production centre, causing every droid within the Western Hemisphere to shut down. But that was merely legend and no proof of this has been uncovered. Although Uplift archaeologists have found some proof of Rocket's existence, that being what seems to be his Military Dog-tags, however, Droid historians debunked it and said that in order to demoralise the Uplift army they made false dog-tags in the thousands and littered them across fields and planes after major battles to make it look like they were killing more Uplifts than it would seems at first. The subject of the Dog-Tags are still being debated as of today and is a controversial subject given that Rocket and Lylla along with Ranger were Guardians of the Galaxy as well. Proving his existence would be a breakthrough of the century. Although it is now just a myth, nothing more and nothing less. Halfworld came into contact with the outside world, in the Earth year of 2019. Although the Legend of Rocket if proven would say otherwise, and by this time Halfworld had gained the stereotype as being aggressive beings that loved violence. However this is far from the truth. Currently in the year 2518, the goal of Halfworld is to get into the Galactic high council as currently they are just an outer member. Monarchy and the Government As pointed out earlier, Halfworld is a Monarchy. Meaning it's ruled by a King and a Queen, it has been for countless generations. Why this hasn't changed is that due to the centuries worth of fighting, the monarchs have no place arguing amongst each other and all effort was centered on making the people safe, happy and secure in times of war Hence why no Uplift monarch has been accused of or committed an act that would be associated with corruption. As a change in King or queen half way though a war would lead to confusion and a mess on the front lines, not to say that bed decisions haven't been made. Although, even in such a system the people have their own say in what goes as well. As in times when a decision cannot be made by the King or Queen, it would then be passed down to the people of Halfworld who would then decide on the best course of action. Sometimes, a King would go into battle with his troops but this was very rare. In Legends, Rocket raccoon became king and regularly fought with his troops on the front along with Queen Lylla and Duke Ranger. The only King not in legend that has done this was Slivermane II who, unsurprisingly became one of most beloved and respected Kings of his era. Present Military structure During this day and age, both sides of Halfworld made contributions to the grand army of Halfworld. Each faction of the army has two of the following, a Grand-Admiral and a Grand-General. Why 2 you ask? Simple, one Grand-Admiral would be an Uplift and another a droid and the same case scenario would be said about the Grand-General. Halfworld prides itself on its superior Interceptor Class fighters. They were Fast but had decent armour and shielding along with noteworthy firepower which could bring down most fighters in a turn fight. That said, however, Capital ship cannons could easily disperse of them in a single shot if they would catch on to them. On terms of Ground forces there are a lot of divisions to cover, Recon, Scouts, Armour, Heavy armour, Armour wreckers, Engineers, Heavy weapons, Infantry, Black-Ops, Guardians, Assaulters, Field Medics, so on so fourth. On the Intergalactic scale, Halfworld ranks in the top 10 of the most powerful armies of them all. Competing with Earth in terms of Naval superiority.